De niña a mujer
by HinamiUH
Summary: Naruto esta por pasar una fase muy difícil con su hija Hinami la cual ha entrado en la pubertad, una muy singular por el echo de ser contenedora de una parte de Kurama; por una serie de sucesos Hinata tiene que salir dejando a Naruto con dos hijos y una adolescente con que lidiar hasta su regreso, ¿Podrá el Hokague Naranja de Konoha cumplir con semejante misión y salir ileso?
1. Introduccion

Naruto y Hinata se dirigían al hospital con paso apresurado, Naruto en la mañana había partido a cumplir su rol de Hokage, y Hinata como esposa de este, a cumplir su rol como directora de la academia shinobi, pero se habían quedado con pendiente ya que su hija Hinami había avisado que se sentía mal, y dijo que ella iría al hospital por sí misma, una hora más tarde, Tsunade los había mandado llamar de urgencia, vamos, que Hinata estaba a punto de desmayarse de preocupación y Naruto trataba de no salir corriendo como rayo para no dejar a Hinata atrás, si le pasaba algo a su princesita se moría. Llegaron rápidamente hacia la oficina de Tsunade entrando sin tocar, al parecer esta ya los esperaba.

-Naruto, Hinata, eso fue rápido, siéntense por favor- dijo tranquilamente señalando las sillas que había junto al escritorio

- ¿Ocurrió algo malo, Tsunade-san?- pregunto preocupada Hinata

- ¡¿Le paso algo a mi princesa?!

- ¡No grites Naruto! Estas en un hospital, y no, bueno…aun no…verán es algo normal…bueno, normalmente es normal pero en Hinami…bueno, Hinami es una persona bastante peculiar

- ¿A qué te refieres ttebayo?- pregunto Naruto

- Tú no lo entiendes por qué eres hombre, pero yo conocí a tu madre y he estudiado los efectos que los bijuus tienen sobre sus contenedores precisamente en el momento de la pubertad…y las cosas se pondrán bastante feas, sin mencionar que pronto llegara su periodo al parecer.

- ¿Entonces lo que tenía eran solo cólicos?- pregunto Hinata con el mismo interés de antes

- ¿De qué están hablando? ¿Periodo? ¿Cólicos? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Eso es grave?- Hinata y Tsunade miraron a Naruto suspirando, ese hombre nunca cambiaria- ¿Por qué me miran así?

- Naruto, mantente al margen de esto o tu hija sufrirá mucho más de lo normal- murmuro Tsunade- como decía, a pesar de que la energía y el chakra que Hinami posee es realmente grande, físicamente su cuerpo es delicado, como el tuyo Hinata, los cambios hormonales debilitaran el control sobre el sello en esta, y automáticamente concentrara energía extra para mantenerlo, se tornara débil y tendrá síntomas extraños, en días tendrá que estar en cama y en ningún momento deberá descuidarse su alimentación, Naruto, también estará muy alterada, la presión cerebral puede ocasionarle un problema grave, trata de que este tranquila, en serio Naruto, si la primera vez que pasa esto es muy difícil para una mujer, para Hinami lo será el doble, por eso pedí hablar con ustedes, también Hinata, tú tienes más tacto para hablar con tu hija, simplemente cuando yo le explique se alteró bastante, termino desmayándose, saben que no le gusta estarse quieta, y menos ahora que acaba de convertirse oficialmente en un shinobi.

- Lo sabemos…-murmuraron Hinata y Naruto al mismo tiempo

- Pues bien, les dejo a la princesita de Uzushio en sus manos, mejor dicho en las tuyas Hinata

- ¡¿ehh?! ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso Tsunade-baachan? ¡Soy muy capaz de ayudar a mi hija ttebayo!

- Descuide Tsunade-san, me encargare de todo- dijo Hinata sonriendo

- ¡Hinata-chaaan! ¿tú tampoco crees que pueda ttebayo?

- Podrías tratar de explicarles a Nakumi y Minato que su hermana estará algo delicada- sonrió nerviosamente Hinata

- Ahhh no, eso sí que no, cuando estabas embarazada quedamos en que tu serias la que les hablaría de esos temas a los niños

- Ya salgan de mi oficina, después decidirán eso- murmuro Tsunade tratando de sonar amable- por cierto, Hinami ya se ha ido a casa, los esperara haya, ah…y suerte….

Naruto y Hinata salieron del hospital de nuevo apurados ahora dirigiéndose a él clan Uzumaki lo más rápido posible, al entrar al parecer todo estaba en orden, pero nunca se sabe, se acercaron lentamente a la habitación de su hija y al abrir la puerta encontraron una escena enternecedora, Kaede, era una mujer ANBU que habían asignado a proteger a Hinami desde bebe, debido a los múltiples intentos de secuestro, y Hinami le había tomado mucho cariño, Kaede cantaba la canción de cuna de Hinami mientras esta caía dormida, solo al verla así, veían en verdad cuanto había crecido su pequeña hija.

-Kaede-san- murmuro Hinata bajito haciéndole señal de que salieran de la habitación

- Veo que han regresado temprano- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa formal, la mujer tenía cara de seria y de que te iba a matar si hacías algo raro, pero la familia con el tiempo, en especial Hinami, había logrado romper parte del frio entrenamiento ANBU y llegar a su corazón, pero no habían logrado que dejara de hablarles con tanto respeto

- Si, nos comentaron la situación de nuestra niña- dijo Hinata- ¿te menciono algo?

- Bueno, al parecer está molesta por que no podrá acompañar a su equipo a su primera misión fuera de la aldea, ciertamente también está algo asustada por que no entiende en gran parte por que tiene que pasar por dicho proceso, aun así, le sugiero hablar con ella, usted tiene gran sabiduría y amabilidad, seguro que la joven Hinami se calmara si la escucha.

-Sí, gracias Kaede-san, iré ahora mismo- dijo Hinata mientras se dirigía hacia el interior de la habitación de Hinami

- Hey Kaede, ¿Por qué no me dijiste a mí que fuera? Soy su padre ttebayo- refunfuño Naruto

- Con todo respeto, Hokage-sama, según veo la situación no conviene que se acerque mucho por ahora a la joven Hinami hasta que se establezcan los límites a los cuales puede llegar, según la doctora Haruno, que fue quien acompaño a su hija hasta aquí, además, el joven Nakumi llegara pronto de la academia, ¿ira usted a por él, o se quedara con el pequeño Minato?

- No lo sé…creo que me quedare con Minato, es un bebe después de todo, y son pocas las oportunidades que tengo de cuidarlo yo, además jeje…quiero escuchar que hablaran Hinata y Hinami jejenes

- Como desee, Hokage-sama

Hinata entro al cuarto de su hija sentándose en su cama junto a ella, 12 años, bueno, para Hinata seguía siendo su pequeña, pero en verdad ahora que la veía, naturalmente estaba creciendo, bastante según ella, pero no podía ser su bebe para siempre, acaricio sus cabellos lentamente para despertarla, apenas Hinami abrió los ojos y despertó topándose con los de su madre la abrazo.

-Mama, tuve un sueño horrible, era sobre una mounstruacion y la torturadad o algo así ttebane…Uff…menos mal que estoy despierta…

- Am…cariño…son la menstruación y la pubertad…y no fue un sueño…

-Ahhh…no fue un sueño…

-¿Hija?

- ¡¿No fue un sueño?!¡¿voy a morir?!, no, espera…no moriré, es algo normal, es algo normal, es algo normal- se repetía tratando de calmarse- es algo normal por lo que todas las mujeres pasan…es solo que..¡Yo tengo un bijuu dentro! ¡¿Voy a morir?!

-Por supuesto que no hija, es solo que será una etapa algo difícil, pero créeme no durara mucho, ya después podremos ver hasta que tanto se salen de control las cosas, tal vez no pase nada malo, es solo una suposición…

- Ahhh me dueleeeeeee- grito haciéndose bolita y girando por la cama

- Vamos hija, no es para tanto

- ¿Qué no es para tanto? No es el estómago, no sé ni que es, solo sé que duele y no se quita, ya comí ya hice de todo y no se quitaaaaaaaa!

- No se va a quitar así que deja ya eso y estate quieta, esos son cólicos

- Genial, otro tipo de tortura mas

- Esos dan cuando está a punto de llegar la menstruación…así que más te vale estarte quieta y no hacer tanto escándalo, ¿quieres ser una gran kunoichi y no puedes con esto?

- jun.…si puedo ttebane- murmuro molesta- te digo, si hubiera sido hombre esto no pasaría…detesto esto, ¿Por qué castigaron a las mujeres de esta manera?

- No lo veas como un castigo…velo más bien como un regalo, gracias a ese proceso, nosotras tenemos el maravilloso don de poder dar vida a un nuevo ser.

- ¡Hay mama tengo 12 años no me vengas con eso!¿para qué demonios querría tener yo un bebe?...espera…¡¿voy a tener un bebe?!

- ¡No!- dijo Hinata algo nerviosa- no, así no funcionan las cosas…una mujer no puede tener un bebe sola…

- ¿Y por qué los hombres no tienen mounstracion entonces? No se tu mama pero a mí me parece algo de lo más injusto…-Hinami se puso seria y se acurruco junto a Hinata quien rápidamente la abrazo- tengo miedo mama…

- Lo sé, tranquila, no es nada de otro mundo, y tú eres una chica valiente, además, no es tan malo quedarse en cama, tu eres muy creativa, puedes pintar o escribir, puedes tocar la flauta o la lira, puedes hacer muchas cosas, incluso tal vez puedas tocar el piano…

- De acuerdo…-murmuró desanimada- te quiero mama

- y yo a ti te amo mi vida- Hinata le dio un beso en la frente y se puso de pie para salir de la habitación.


	2. Capitulo 1

La ultima clase en la academia shinobi antes de que los niños salieran a sus casas a pasar la tarde libre, así que ya no ponían mucha atención, todos hacían el vago esperando el dichoso timbre de libertad excepto dos pequeños: Nakumi Uzumaki y Kiama Nara, eran parecidos en cierto sentido, los dos eran serios y parecían competir en ver quien respondía primero las preguntas del sensei siendo pequeños rivales ambos, sus maestros solían decir que Nakumi era más Hyuuga que Uzumaki ya que del padre solo tenía el color de cabello, ni siquiera era tan alborotado como el de Naruto, ni tan lacio como el de Hinata, los típicos frívolos ojos de Hiashi Hyuuga y el complejo de superioridad de su clan materno, mientras Kiama con todo el coeficiente intelectual de la familia Nara y de Temari Sabakuno, su cabello dorado en dos coletas bajas con la mirada desinteresada de su padre, representaban un dueto muy interesante en la academia.

-Muy bien alumnos, la clase ha terminado…recuerden la tarea y nos vemos mañana

- HAII SENSEII!- dijeron todos al unísono mientras la mitad ya estaba corriendo hacia la salida

- Te crees saberlo todo….¿segura que no eres una de esos engreídos Uchiha?

- Uy el Hyuuga ha hablado…-respondió la Nara- oh mira, ya llego tu niñera

- Jun.…ojala y te aplaste una manada de bueyes por el camino….

- Igualmente Uzumaki…..jun.

Ciertamente era gracioso porque tenían solo 8 años, pero todos sabían que iban más avanzados que sus compañeros, Nakumi llego junto a Kaede quien esperaba bajo la sombra de un árbol tranquilamente observando todo a su alrededor.

-Os ha ido bien en la academia?- pregunto por cortesía

- Si como siempre, mama abandono la dirección corriendo hace un tiempo…¿ocurrió algo malo?

- Su hermana se sintió un poco mal, ahora mismo se encuentra en cama reposando, sus padres le explicaran con más detalle

- Hinami? Qué raro…a ella lo único que le pasa es que la secuestran cada dos minutos por contener una parte del Kyuubi y el engreído de Sanosuke Uchiha siempre termina encontrándola…

- Si…cuando era pelirroja con ojos Hyuuga la secuestraban seguido…pero desde que su padre sello la energía Uzumaki y los ojos Hyuuga

- Su cabello rojo se hiso café y sus ojos grises, azules, pero eso fue una pérdida de tiempo, porque puede activar el Byakugan cuando quiera y cuando se enoja su cabello vuelve a ponerse rojo…incluso se levanta…

- Tal vez…aun así los secuestros se han reducido y el joven Sanosuke ya no esta tan atareado

-Solo tiene 14 años…

Llegaron al clan Uzumaki donde vieron a Hinata cargando a Minato…Minato era su nombre porque era igual a Minato, el rayo amarillo de Konoha…exactamente igual físicamente…se notaba claramente a pesar de tener solo un año, mientras Naruto estaba haciéndolo reír con sus caras.

-Estoy en casa- dijo Nakumi entrando

- Hola campeón-dijo Naruto-¿Cómo te fue?¿listo para entrenar con tu padre después de comer porque si no tu madre se enoja?

-¡Por supuesto!...en…digo…por mi estaría bien…¿Cómo esta Hinami-nee?... No es que me importe…pero vivimos bajo el mismo techo…

- Amor…sé que Hiashi es tu padre,…y que es abuelo de mis hijos…pero deberíamos prohibir las visitas de Nakumi al clan Hyuuga por unos días ¿no crees?

- Estas exagerando Naruto-kun…Sanosuke y Daisuke vinieron a visitarla, están ahora mismo en su habitación.

- …presiento que uno de los dos saldrá medio muerto…de los gemelos casi estoy segura que el menor…

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Hinami las cosas iban algo estresadas, Hinami seguía quejándose de tener que estar en cama y por más que los Uchihas trataban de entender de que hablaba la Uzumaki, esta estaba alterada y no usaba las palabras correctas así que no entendían mucho…Daisuke había sacado la habilidad de su padre Sasuke con la Katana y los jutsu del raiton y el Sharingan…pero ciertamente no tenía cabeza, había crecido siendo hiperactivo, casi Naruto, a pesar de ser idéntico a su padre físicamente, mientras Sanosuke había heredado la tremenda fuerza monstruosa de su madre junto con su inteligencia y sus ojos color verde aunque un poco más bosque, la paciencia de su padre y el instinto protector que desarrollo por pasar la infancia con alguien tan secuestrable como Hinami. A pesar de ser dos años mayores habían sido asignados al equipo de Nara-sensei junto con Hinami gracias a la sobre protección de Naruto.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor, si tienes que quedarte quieta ¡quédate quieta mujer! Que no es tan complicado hmph….

- Sanosuke…¿Por qué tu estúpido gemelo te sigue siempre?- murmuro Hinami bromeando para molestar al Uchiha

- En cierto modo tiene razón…sé que no te gusta estarte quieta, pero será lo mejor por un tiempo, ya te han dicho que es temporal eso de la…mounstracion…¿segura que es así?- pregunto confundido

- Te aseguró que es así ttebane…aun así yo me siento bien…en ratos…nada que una poderosa kunoichi como yo no pueda tolerar ya lo saben!

- lo dice como si hace unos segundos no se hubiera estado retorcido de dolor- murmuro Daisuke

-¡Te escuche!...el punto, somos compañeros, ¡y tienen que ayudarme a salir de aquí para poder ir a la misión fuera de la aldea!

- No

-¿No?

- No

-¿Por qué no?...es que tu…tu no…me quieres?

- N..no es eso…

-¡Cuando eras más pequeño arriesgabas tu vida por salvarme! ¿y ahora no puedes hacerme un pequeño favor?

- Es solo que..

-¡SALGAN INMEDIATAMENTE DE MI HABITACCION TTEBANE!-grito con su cabello rojo elevado en nueve mechones

Casi inmediatamente los Uchiha salieron disparados de ahí, si algo habían aprendido en su corta vida es que no debían hacer enojar a la Uzumaki, Daisuke para mantener su vida y Sanosuke para no exponer el cabello rojo de Hinami, llegaron agitados a la sala aun analizando lo que había pasado llamando la atención de los presentes.

-¿Sanosuke, Daisuke, que pasa? Pareciera que hubiesen visto un fantasma ttebayo?

- No sé si era un fantasma….pero ni a un fantasma le tengo tanto miedo como a Hinami-murmuro Daisuke

-¿A quién salió este? Parece todo menos Uchiha…-murmuro Nakumi

-¿Hinami se molestó?

- Eso parece Hinata-san, aun así creo que deberíamos dejarla descansar, se ve estresada…-comento Sanosuke

- Por cierto, ya que estamos aquí y eso, Hokage-san ¿Quién reemplazara a Hinami en la misión?

- Oh…de echo la conocen, es Matsuki Sabakuno, hija del Kazekage Gaara, no ha de tardar en llegar, vendrá a visitar a Hinami pero como se enteró de la situación, se ofreció a tomar su lugar

- ¡Maaaaaaaaatsu-chaaaaan! A la hermosa florecita extravagante del desierto la corto yo, ¡Iré a esperarla a la puerta!- grito Daisuke mientras salía corriendo

- Ya enserio, ¿a quién salió este?- volvió a preguntar Nakumi mientras Sanosuke solo suspiro

-Sera mejor que vaya, permiso Hinata-san, Hokage-sama, Kaede-san, Nakumi, Minato

- Ve con cuidado Sanosuke-kun, salúdame a tu familia de nuestra parte- dijo Hinata mientras el Uchiha salía de ahí

- Sera mejor que vaya a ver qué pasa…-dijo Hinata al escuchar un ruido en la habitación de Hinami…Naruto-kun no se te olvide que las 5 naciones tienen reunión hoy y tenemos que asistir.

- Cierto, Kaede, un favor, avisa a Sasuke que los preparativos serán aquí, y necesitamos la máxima seguridad, además que la hija del Kazekage también vendrá

- Como desee Hokage –sama

- A ver se Matsuki-chan logra hacer que Hina-chan se calme ttebayo….

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO

Hola! Primero que nada la DESCRIPCION DE PERSONAJES se dará a lo largo de la historia así como explicare las DUDAS que pongan en sus reviews, de preferencia REGISTRENSE para poder CONTESTAR DIRECTAMENTE LAS DUDAS QUE NO PUEDA PONER EN EL FIC, ya que anteriormente estos personajes tenían un fic llamado FAMILIA DE SHINOBIS el cual elimine por que tenía muchas cosas personales kukukuku


	3. Capitulo 2

-Lalalalala Maaatsu-chan viene a Konoha laalala

- Si no me escuchas vas a cometer una idiotez

- ¡Oh mira alguien viene por la entrada de Konoha!

- ¡Dai espera!

El Uchiha ojinegro corrió hacia la puerta a lanzarse sobre la figura que se acercaba dejando atrás a su hermano gemelo el cual ya esperaba la casi muerte de su hermano y buscaba como explicarle a sus padres que su hijo había muerto acecinado por el Kazekage Gaara, y luego como le explicaría a Naruto que Sasuke había acecinado a el Kazekage Gaara por asesinar a su hermano, mientras tanto, estaba seguro que Hinami aprovecharía la confusión para escapar y como que era un Uchiha que las cosas se complicarían

-Maaatsu-chaaaaa….a….aa…¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-grito Daisuke al darse cuenta que había abrazado a Gaara y que este no se mostraba muy contento- a…e…esto…

-Kazekage Gaara, familia Sabaku-no, bienvenidos a Konoha- se adelantó Sanosuke apartando a su gemelo- ¿han tenido un buen viaje?

- Ha estado bien gracias…-respondió sin muchas ganas viendo el rostro paniqueado de Daisuke-por cierto, ¿Uchiha Sasuke no debería ser el que estaría aquí?

- A…Así es…me hermano se adelantó…por órdenes de Hinami-san para escoltar a Matsuki-san a la casa Uzumaki

- Cierto, iremos a visitarla pronto también- comento Matsuri calmando a Gaara- Matsuki, no hagas esperar a Hinami-chan, nosotros iremos directamente a la torre del Hokage

- Claro…entonces, ¿Daisuke-kun?

- Ahhh…ejem…si por aquí, sígueme-dijo guiando a Matsuki hacia el clan Uzumaki

Poco después Sasuke llego y tras un pequeño interrogatorio ocular a su hijo sobre por qué el ambiente tan tenso y la mirada sombría de Gaara soltó un suspiro y guio al resto de la familia Sabakuno a con el Hokage, de nuevo Sanosuke se puso en marcha lo más rápido al clan Uzumaki, al llegar entro rápidamente causando que Kaede se alertara y casi le perforara la cabeza con un kunai, luego de eso llego a la habitación de la Uzumaki donde para su sorpresa esta se encontraba sola leyendo.

-¿Eh?...¿Sanosuke? Creí que ya te habías ido ttebane

- Si…pero….Daisuke…no volvió por aquí con Matsuki…

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Matsu-chan ya llego?

- Olvídalo…no ha de tardar en llegar…¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mejor…perdón por haber gritado así….no…no sé qué me paso…

- Descuida, está bien

- No…es que…no está bien…-dijo Hinami comenzando a llorar

- ¿Hina?

- Es que tú eres tan bueno con migo y yo ..no puedo tratarte tan feo…soy un monstro, te trato tan mal

- o..oye no tienes que…

- perdóname ttebane…

- Esta bien…oye escúchame…no estoy molesto

- Ese es el problema contigo, ¡nunca estas molesto!

- hmph…

- ¿n…no vez que cuando no te molestas m…me lastimas?...

- Esto se está poniendo raro…

- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiina-chan!- llegó gritando Daisuke casi arrastrando a Matsuki por la habitación- ¡ya llegó Matsu-chan!...bueno, ya se vieron, ya cumplieron ¡ahora puedo llevarme a Matsu-chan!, vamos princesa

-¡Daisuke-kun no puedo irme así nada más!. Trataba de excusarse tranquilamente la Sabaku-no-Hinami-chan, me entere que te pusiste mal por algo, ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien descuida hay algo más importante- dijo Hinami de repente poniéndose seria- los 5 kages están por llegar a Konoha, estoy segura de que tú sabes a que se debe

- Hay Hinami, como siempre preocupándote por tu nación….

- Es Uzushio lo que me tiene con pendiente, es importante saber si volverá a ser fundada…para que sea abierta debe ser un Uzumaki el que haga el Jutsu y los únicos que mantiene el chakra Uzumaki somos yo y mi padre…y descubrir que es lo que se esconde en esas ruinas…

- Si…tienes razón, ese tema será debatido el día de hoy, pero no saldrá fácil…

- Lo se…

- Adoro cuando Hina-chan le sale lo princesita, enserio, habla como si fuese no se…algo genial ¿a ti no?- pregunto Daisuke a su hermano el cual miraba a Hinami

- Si…-susurro bajito- ejem…bueno, tiene que hacerlo, tiene una gran responsabilidad…

- El problema es que…tiene que realizarse un juramente anterior y una muestra de consentimiento…no se aun de que se trata, pero mi padre no parecía muy contento.

-…Bueno…igual, estando las naciones juntas no debería pasar nada malo…por otro lado...¡Me alegra que hayas llegado Bien!

- Gracias, por cierto, no vi a las chicas…

- Oh, las señoritas Hiromi Yamanaka y Yuuki Hyuuga están en tan importante reunión

- Si, también esta Hiro Yamanaka y nuestro estúpido y sensual hermano mayor Haruto Uchiha- comento Daisuke orgulloso- debido a que son los posibles sucesores del liderazgo de los clanes…también deberías estar tu pero...de echo aún no sé qué tienes

Los cuatro shinobis se quedaron platicando y bromeando un rato mientras en la torre del Hokage la reunión había dado comienzo, los "12 novatos" el concejo de Konoha y los kages con sus acompañantes debatían sobre el tema, aunque casi siempre Shikamaru se encargaba de las mejores opiniones y Naruto de las decisiones, era gracioso porque siempre que le preguntaban algo lo pensaba, decidía y si le preguntaban si estaba seguro, volteaba a ver a Hinata y depende a la expresión de esta él decía la respuesta de nuevo, todo iba bien hasta que sacaron las clausulas y fijaron las condiciones.

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunto Naruto de repente

- Un miembro de la familia de cada kage debería permanecer en Uzushio durante la integración de lo que serán los nuevos habitantes de la futura nación, eso se ha hecho con las naciones recientemente fundadas…no veo el inconveniente- hablo la Mizukage

- Es porque tú eres mujer y seguro mandaras a tu pobre esposo a hacer el trabajo, nosotros tendremos que mandar a nuestras esposas porque nuestros hijos aún son jóvenes para esas decisiones de las cuales depende la nación…-hablo el Tsuchikage (nuevo) cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Vamos! ¿no puedes sobrevir sin tu mujer? O acaso ustedes piensan lo mismo ¿Hokage-sama?¿Kazekage-sama?¿Raikage-sama?

- Es mucho más complejo que eso ttebayo…-murmuro deprimido

- Son cosas de política…no debería haber acuerdos familiares- comento Gaara

- Es para mostrar el compromiso de las aldeas con la futura nación- comento un anciano quien tenía la clausula

- Si así las cosas deben ser no veo ningún problema

- ¿Puede suplantarme Kaede?- pregunto Hinata- ha estado con nuestra familia por años y le tenemos suma confianza, es un miembro de nuestra familia

- Lo lamento Hinata-sama, no puede haber excepción…entonces, ¿todos de acuerdo?

-Ya que ttebayo…

-Espero que esa tal Uzushio en verdad tenga algo que ofrecernos…

- Si así son las cosas…-murmuro Gaara

- A favor

- Me alegra que sean taaan comprensivos- se burló la Mizukage- a favor

- Excelente, partirán los elegidos mañana temprano, así que esta reunión ha llegado a…a no! Falta algo importantísimo!- volvió a comentar el anciano

- Y ahora que- gruño la Mizukage quien ya quería irse por ahí a beber con Tsunade

- ¡Solo un shinobi con chakra Uzumaki puede realizar el sello que tanto necesitamos para que resurja Uzushio y pueda beneficiar a las naciones!- en ese momento todas las miradas se volvieron a Naruto

-¿Qué?

-Hokage-sama, solo hay dos personas con esas características, y usted ya es Hokage….entonces

- ¿Entonces…?

-¿Dónde está la señorita Hinami?

- Am….¿Hinami?

-Siii

- ¿Mi hija?

- Exactamente,…

-¡Ah! Jeje si ella nos e encuentra bien de salud jeje, ¡Se pondrá bien pronto ttebayo! Ya saben jeje….

- Oh…ya veo, esperamos que se recupere pronto, entonces manos a la obra, los elegidos tiene que estar en Uzushio a más tardar en dos días y es un largo viaje, queda por terminada esta sesión- dicho esto todos comenzaron a salir de la sala poco a poco.

- Tía Hinata, ¿me llamo?

- Oh Yuuki, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

- Claro, el que quiera

- necesito que corras a la academia a avisar que me suspenderé todo el día de hoy, después yo dejare a alguien a cargo oficialmente

- Desde luego

-Hinata-chan, no te vayas ttebayooo! ¡No sé qué es una mounstracion!

- Menstruación..

-Eso

- No es nada de otro mundo amor, es lo que permite que las mujeres podamos tener bebes

- ¡¿MI PRINCESA VA A TENER UN BEBE?!

-¡No!...Uff….olvídalo, no tendrá un bebe, ven tenemos que avisar a los chicos….

-ooook-dijo deprimido caminando hacia la salida

BIEN AQUÍ ESTA, PERDON SE ROMPIO MI LAP Y TUBE QUE COMPRAR UNA e.e TODO MI TRABAJO ELIMINADO, PER BUENO POR FIN ESTOY AQUÍ DE VUELTA, POR FAVOR DEJEN COMENTARIOS, Y SIGAN CON ESTA HISTORIA, YA SE VA HINATA Y YA COMENZARA LO BUENO (EN TERMINOS DE COMEDIA, AMO A HINATA 3)

ATTE. HINAMI-CHAN


	4. Capitulo 3

La cara de los Namikaze eran poesia en esos momentos, no podian creerlo, de echo no querian creerlo, ¿Estar al cuidado de su padre por una semana? ¿Sin su madre? ¿Y con Hinami enferma? ¡¿Si Hinami estaria mal y Hinata no estaria, quien haria la comida?! Los barone Namikaze Hyuuga quemaban el cereal y Kaede la cosina, no, definitivamente moririan de hambre, Naruto estaba conciente de que probablemente en el tiempo que Hinata estubiera fuera veria morir desnutridos a sus hijos, o con algun problema de salud por solo comer ramen.

-Pero madre, te nesecito, todos siempre te nesecitamos pero en especial este tiempo- dijo Hinami trtando de no alterarse

-Lo lamento mi niña pero asi son las cosas, volvere lo mas pronto que pueda

-De acuerdo madre…solo ten mucho cuidado por favor ttebane…

-¿Soy yo o Hinami se lo esta tomando demaciado bien?-le pregunto Nakumi discretamente a su padre

- Es para lo de Uzushio, ella entiende de esas cosas, aunque trate de esconderlo con su explosividad, no debes subestimar la sabiduria de tu hermana dattebayo

-Los voy a extrañar mucho- murmuro Hinata mientras los abrazaba fuertemente-los amo

- Y nosotros a ti…-respondieron los cuatro abrazandose en un gran abrazo familiar

-Por favor vaya con cuidado- menciono Kaede a sus espaldas

-Te los encargo mucho Kaede-san

-¡¿Por qué no me los encargas a mi ttebayo?!

-¡Nos veremos en una semana!- grito mientras se alejaba con la guardia de escolta

-Mama…-murmuro Minato levantando sus manitas en direccion a donde se habia ido su madre- ¿Mama?-repitio volviendo a ver a su padre con cara de adormilado

-Ella volvera pronto pequeño, descuida, Kaede-chan por favor lleba a Minato a su habitacionm Nakumi no creo que sea necesario que cambies algo asi que tu rutina seguira nor…

-Pa..pa…-murmuro Hinami con voz debil

- Ya voy princesa- contesto sin mirarla- como decia no tendras que hacer cambios en tu rutina diaria ya que…¿Qué fue eso? ¡Hinami!- grito paniqueado al darse cuenta de que su princesa se habia desmayado

-Joven Hinami- djo Kaede al volver y ver la escena-Supusimos que esto pasaria, lo mejor sera llevarla a su habitacion ire a preparar unas cosas

-Si si creoq ue es lo mejor…de echo no tengo idea….pero has algo por favor ttebayo!

-Hokague-sama, Nara-sensei me pidio que…¡¿Hinami?!-prgunto Sanosuke mientras entraba

-¡Sanosuke! En horabuena muchacho, si sigues llegando en los momentos mas oportunos te dejare casarte con mi hija, deveras, ven ven mira ayudame con Hinami, correre a atender eso y volvere lo mas rapido que pueda, salvala hijo-dijo con un tono dramatico de pelicula mientras salia corriendo

-…Wao..¿que le paso?-pregunto tranquilo acercandose

-Pues se desmayo…-respondio Nakumi

-Que extraño…creo que la llevare a su habitacion, Kaede no parece volver pronto

-Has lo que quieras Uchiha, pero soy muy joven para ser tio

Sanosuke decidio ignorarlo y continuar con su labor, no fue nada dificil, Hinami era una chica bastante ligera y el, no era por presumir pero era bastante fuerte, estubo ahí a su lado sin decir nada como acostumbraba cada que la Uzumaki se sentia mal esperando, no paso mucho para que Kaede llegara con un paquete algo extraño de "mini-pañales" en la mano, o al menos eso parecia la imagen de la emboltura.

-Ah, Joven Sanosuke, no se por que no me sorprende que este aquí, siempre que a la Joven Hinami le ocurre algo de alguna manera se las ingenia para saberlo, ¿no es verdad? Me pregunto si algo le alrta cada vez que eso sucede

- En ocaciones me siento inquieto, otras son mera casualidad…-respondio el Uchiha algo ido-¿Se pondra bien?

-No hay de que preocuparse, eso fue lo que dijo su madre, Sakura-sama, y siendo ella nuestra actual mejor medico no deberia de durdar, sin mencionar que como ya mencione, es su madre.

-Si confio en ella…nos ha sacado a Hinami y a mi de muchas complicaciones…¿Esta bien si la dejo un rato? Tengo algo que hacer- dijo preocupado

-Vaya sin cudado que para eso estoy yo aquí

-Bueno, entonces…me voy

-Adelante…

-…Si…

-No parece querer irse, joven Sanosuke

-¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

-Bueno…no creo que llegue muy lejos sin soltar la mano de la joven Hinami

-Ah…-dijo retirandola rapidamente- si eso solo que…normalmente me quedo hasta que despierta…solo que en esta ocacion estoy en medio de una mision y…

-Seguro ella lo entendera….

-¿Yo entendere que…?-pregunto Hinami sentandoce lentamente

-Hinami, ¿te sientes mejor?-pregunto Sanosuke

-Si…no se que me paso…pero gracias por siempre que despierto de cosas asi seas el primero que me pregunta eso, aun no se como lo haces…

-Ni yo realmente, tengo que irme, vendremos a verte antes de nuestra mision…

-Si…de acuerdo

-Entonces, permiso- dijo mientras salia de la habitacion dejando a Hinami y a Kaede solas

- Bueno, aquí tiene-dijo Kaede mostrando el paquete

-¿Q..que es esto?...¿Pañales?...¿Para que querria yo pañales?

-No son "pañales" ni mucho menos, pero son algo que seguro nesecitara de ahora en delante y por el resto de su vida

- Se que lo dices con la mejor intencion ttebane, pero eso se escucha de lo mas sadico y miserable

-Se acostumbrara, todas las mujeres lo hacen

-No quiero ni imaginarlo…uff…dormire un rato mas…no quiero saber de eso hasta que sea justo y necesario

-Como desee, que descanse

-Gracias Kaede-dijo dedicandole una calida sonrrisa

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Entonces, asi quedara, Hinami Uzumaki, Nakumi Hyuuga y Minato Namikaze, se puede decir que con esta idea, Hinami ocupara el lugar como gobernante de Uzushi, Nakumi cono siguiente Luder del clan Hyuuga, y si Minato sera tu heredero principal, osease gran parte de lo que tu padre, Minato Namikaze te heredo pasara a sus manos, ya que decidiste no tocar nada…con esta estrategia la confucion entre los no aleados sera…¿Naruto?

-Eh ah si esta…estaba despierto ttebayoooo-dijo bostezando

-Que problemático, estamos hablando de la seguridad de tus hijos…-murmuro Shikamaru

-Perdon, perdon, suelo dormir cuando tengo problemas que no puedo resolver deveras

- Correcto, Naruto…tus hijos son de gran importancia para el mundo shinobi

-¡Ya lo se ttebayo!

-Tienes una gran responsabilidad con las naciones, ahora que Hinata no esta, ¿Por qué no le demuestras a tu hija que puede contar con tigo

-Tal vez tengas razon…¡Si! ¡Hablare con ella ya veras! Es mas, ire ahora mismo ttebayo

-Pero aun no determina…se fue…tenia que ser hijo de Yondaime…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

SI, MERESCO LA MUERTE, COMO MUESTRA DE MI AREPENTIMIENTO ACTUALIZARE TODAS MIS HISOTIRAS, ES QUE ME DESANIMO SI NO DEJAN RWVIEW, BUENO HASTA OTRA


End file.
